


Right Now We Have Each Other and That's Enough

by whyislifesosqaure



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls - Fandom
Genre: After Weirdmageddon, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxious Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bill is not a fucking triangle, BillDip, Bottom Dipper Pines, Consent like this Billdip fic? Consent with a fucking capital C you dirty fandom, Cute, Demon Bill Cipher, Don't fuck the triangle, Emotional Dipper Pines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirty Bill Cipher, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Dipper, Forbidden Love, Happy Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, Magic Bill Cipher, Magic Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Romantic Bill Cipher, Romantic Fluff, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Teenage Dipper Pines, They're just cuties, Top Bill Cipher, forbidden relationship, let them be happy, they are happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyislifesosqaure/pseuds/whyislifesosqaure
Summary: Dipper doesn't know how, but he has fallen for the stupid dream demon who had tried to take over Gravity Falls.Bill reciprocates these feelings.Secret relationships and forbidden love ensue.





	Right Now We Have Each Other and That's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom- So yeah. Go me.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Dipper stops half way through the door, feeling his heart freeze before turning around slowly to find Grunkle Stan with a hand on his hip and eyebrow raised.

“I-I was just..just uhhhh-”  _ Nice going, dimwit. _

Stan laughs, throwing in the finger guns before turning and walking away, “You kids are always so scared. Neither of you have changed.” 

Dipper awkwardly laughs with him until he sees his Grunkle is out of sight before ducking back out the door, across the field and into the woods.

The woods always gave him an uneasy feeling. No matter how many years he had been coming to the shack for every summer - he could never shake off the eerie feeling once he stepped foot past the first few lines of trees. 

The teen lifts his bag higher upon his shoulders, adjusting the straps. To be honest, Dipper loves spending his summers in Oregon at the Mystery Shack with Grunkle Stan, Ford, Soos, and Mabel. Ever since  _ The Incident _ as everyone seems to refer it too, it has always been a peaceful summer. Well _ ‘peaceful _ ’ for Dipper, but certainly peaceful for everyone else.

Dipper feels his hair stand on end at the slight russel coming from the bush in front of him. He shakes it off, waltzing right past it and into the small clearing - figuring it’d just be a rabbit or squirrel. About three steps past the rustling gets bigger. Not wanting to take any chances, the teen whips around behind him to search for his pocket knife.

His eyes widen once realizing his bag was wide open. A sudden panic engulfing him. You think he’d be a little less sketchy and anxious about everything after so many years, but it just grew into an even bigger problem as he got older. 

The rustling increases as he searches through his bag, taking small steps backwards.

The rustling stops. Dipper sighs in relief, keeping on edge encase of any further attack. He rummages further in his backpack before letting out a curse about how stupid he is for leaving his backpack open and his pocket knife behind when he swears he brought it with him and closed his fucking bag.

When turning back around he swears he feels his heart stop as a golden eye bores into his own. 

Dipper lets out the ‘manliest’ shriek known to mankind, stumbling backwards. 

But if it weren't for Bill, he probably would have fallen over and died.

“Nice to see you write about me, Pine Tree~” 

Dipper grumbles, snatching the book out of Bill’s hands and stuffing it back into his backpack before zipping it back up.  _ This stupid demon. _ “Don’t do that! You scared me!” 

Bill laughs, sliding his arm around the teens shoulders and flipping Dippers pocket knife in the air with his other hand. “Aw, but that’s part of the fun!” 

Dipper lets Bill wraps his arm around him, eyeing his pocket knife. “Just because it’s fun for you doesn’t mean its fun for me!” 

“I never said it was fun for you.” 

They stare at each other, Dipper feeling heat rise to his cheeks at their close proximity. 

“Fuck off.” 

“What!? But I didn’t do anything!” 

“You scared me!” Dipper retaliates, pushing Bills arm off him. He feels a cold chill after pushing the demon away.

“But I always scare you!” Bill whines, “It’s like, tradition.” The demon smirks, sliding his arm back around the teen and securing his place. Dipper sighs, falling into his embrace.

His actions completely ignoring his words.

God he’s such a hypocrite. 

“Anyway~” Bill sings, taking the lead as they walk side-by-side, the demons arm wrapped snugly around his Pine Tree’s neck and his sweet  _ sweet _ Pine Tree leaning into his side. He takes this opportunity to lean in and whisper in Dippers ear. “I’m glad you’re back, I’ve missed you.” 

Shivers roll down Dippers spine, hearing Bills soft voice and the warmth of his breath against his ear making him blush and look down at his feet - finding them rather interesting.

Bill smiles at his Pine Tree’s reaction, placing Dippers pocket knife into his pants pocket and using his now free hand to lift Dippers chin up, both of them coming to a stand still as they stare into each others eye(s). 

Dipper feels like his entire face is on fire as Bill leans in, catching Dippers lips with his own. The flustered teen leans into the kiss, bringing his own hand up to tangle themselves in Bills hair.

The teen feels Bill start to pull away and hides his pout as the demon rests his forehead against his own, finger lightly trailing along his chin as he smiles at Dipper. In all honesty, Dipper could get lost in this demons eye. Such strong hues of golds and yellows, reminding him of endless gold and riches - not that he really cared for such a thing - but damn his eyes were just so captivating and gorgeous. 

“Ya know Dipper,” Said teen feels a shiver cascade through his body at the sound of Bill using his name, “You’re very cute.” 

Dipper can’t help but smile up at Bill, flicking his head lightly, “Y-You’re a-also….” 

Bill smirks, closing the distance between their lips again. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear you~” 

“You’re also..c-cute…” Dipper muffles against Bills sweet  _ sweet _ lips. 

Bill pulls away, staring into Dippers adorable honey-brown eyes. “I can’t hear you when we’re sucking face, Pine Tree~” 

Dipper frowns, feeling his face burn up even more and punches Bill in the shoulder causing the demon to cackle. “Don’t call it that! We were having a nice moment and of course, like always, you ruined it!” 

Bill mocks Dipper, repeating his sentence in a higher-pitched tone while making the most annoying face Dipper swears he has ever seen.  _ This stupid demon!  _

The teen pushes Bill away, his boyfriend, if Dipper could even fall him that anymore, laughing away as he cradles his stomach. Gosh his laugh is so ...evil.

“Besides,” Dipper dusts himself off, walking ahead of Bill. “We met up the other day; why are you being so clingy?” 

He hears Bills laughter filter away before his lanky arm wraps back around his neck. 

“I’m being clingy, aye? Says the one who was gripping my shirt like a lifeline when we kissed and pouted when I pulled away.” 

Dipper blanches, “I was not gripping your shirt!” 

“Oh but you agree that you did indeed pout when I pulled away?”

“That’s not-”

“What? That’s not true?~” Bill leans down to his Pine Tree’s height, using this moment as a perfect opportunity to make the teen even more flustered. 

“Are you lying to me now, Pine Tree?~” Dipper feels the hair on his neck stand on end, another fucking shiver rolling down his spine. “Does someone need to be reminded about what happens when you lie?” Dipper holds his breath at the feeling of Bill trailing his finger down his side, trekking closer and closer to the waistline of his pants. 

“B-Bill..” Dipper stutters, attempting to push the demon away. Bill squeezes the teen tighter, adjusting his spot around Dippers body and letting his fingers trail underneath the waistband of both his jeans and boxers.

“Bill!” Dipper yells, smacking his boyfriend's arm away repeatedly. 

“Ow!” Bill retracts his arm from around the teens body and cradles it, looking back down at Dipper with a pout on his face. “That was mean!”

“And that was rude!”

“What? How-”

“We’re in the middle of the woods, Bill!” Dipper shouts, walking a little further ahead of Bill.

“That’s not what you said last time-”

“Shut up!” 

“I’ll say as I please thank you very much.”

“Yeah well saying  _ ‘as you please’ _ is what made me mad at you.”

“Did you just mock me?!” 

Dipper turns around to face the demon, a scowl on his face. “Yes.”

After walking what seems to be a kicked puppy for the next ten minutes rather than his demon boyfriend, they come to their special part of the woods. A small fountain which faces North rests in the middle of four trees, a large bit of rubble of an abandoned houses concrete fence being the last treasure standing to tell the tale that such a house even existed there in the first place. 

Dipper places himself on the fence, Bill sitting beside him and leaning against the rusted gate that is just barely still attached to the fence. From Dippers position he could see where Bill had put his pocket knife, feeling a wave of relief at knowing that Bill still had it. 

“Pine Treeeeee,” Bill whines, “Why don’t you come sit here~” He pats the spot between his legs as an invite. Dipper shakes his head, knowing that if he agreed their snuggling could escalate to even more mundane things which he wouldn’t mind but not right now, but maybe later-

“You’re thinking about us having sex, aren't you?” Bill asks, head resting in the palm of his hand with a giant smirk plastered across his face, so wide Dipper could see the little fangs poking out.

It takes a few seconds for Dipper to register what Bill had asked.

“You can’t just say things like that!”

“Hey, you were thinking it, not me-”

“I thought we agreed for you to stop reading my mind!” 

“I wasn’t reading your mind Pine Tree, I just know you~” 

Dipper splutters, trying to think of something to say before Bill starts inching his way closer to the stuttering mess before him. 

“Ya know Pine Tree, we could-” 

“Nope!” Dipper shoo’s the pesky demon away with a flick of his wrist, “No more talk of that stuff!” 

Bill respects Dippers wishes and moves away, but that doesn’t stop the demon from teasing.

“That stuff? You mean  _ sex _ Pine Tree~” 

The teen hides his face in his hands, feeling the heat rise again. “Bill..” 

Bill laughs, “I’m sorry Pine Tree-”

“No you’re not-”

“Teasing you is fun, you’re just so cute!” 

Dipper sighs, dragging his hands down his face. 

“If you keep doing that Pine Tree you’ll get wrinkles before you’re even 20!” 

“I’m going to get wrinkles eventually, Bill, I have to grow older at some point.” 

“Yeah,” Bill chuckles, “Unlike me-” He stops mid-sentence, looking down and gripping his pants while letting out a sigh. Dipper feels guilt wash over him; a sudden sadness overcome him that makes him feel so ...sad. 

“Hey-”

“Anyway,” Bill cuts Dipper off, grinning from ear-to-ear. “I have a new spell I can teach you~” 

At seeing his Pine Tree light up with excitement, Bill feels his own happiness bubble back up to the surface. 

“Really?!” 

“Yup!” 

“Can you show me? What is it?” 

Dipper was so excited until he witnessed that smile turn into a mischievous smirk in a matter of seconds. 

“I don’t know, should I show you~?”

The teen huffs, folding his arms. “If you couldn’t show me then why would you bring it up?” 

“Because…”

_ Nope, not falling for it. _

“I’m not falling into your trap, you dream demon.” 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” 

“Uh-huh. You’re gonna ask me for a favour.” 

“What? Really? Well, since you brought it up-”

“Oh for hecks sake I can’t believe I-”

“May I ask a favour?” 

Dipper grumbles. On one hand he’ll learn a cool new spell, but on the other...he’ll owe Bill a favour. War flashbacks of last time flash through his head, causing him to screech internally. 

“If you keep thinking about us having se-”

“Zip it. What do you want?” 

“You.”

“But you have me.”

They make eye contact before Bill trails his eyes down and up Dipper’s figure and smirks.

“Oh-”

“I’ll take that as a deal, Pine Tree~” He holds out his hand, a blue flame engulfing his entire arm all the way down to the tips of his fingers. 

“You’re a bastard, you know you don’t have to make those types of deals with me. I keep my word.” 

Just as quickly as the flames appear, they disappear without leaving a trace. “I know Pine Tree, I’m just teasing~”

Dipper rolls his eyes as Bill brings his palms together, twirling his fingers around before muttering a few words and pulling his hands away from each other. Rolling his wrists in circular motions he lets his fingers go stiff before his wrists and fingers trade jobs, his fingers doing all the work while his wrist stays still. One last flick of his wrist causes shimmering sparkles to twinkle up from his fingers, flying through the air with the help of the wind and slowly falling to the forest floor thanks to gravity. 

This peaks Dippers interest greatly, in awe of his boyfriend’s magic. He feels his neck strain from looking up at the sparkles for too long and brings his head down to find Bill only a few inches away from his face bearing a small smile. Dipper closes the gap this time, the warm feeling of his lips against Bills making him feel a surge of happiness. 

Bill runs a hand through Dippers curly hair, curling it between his fingers before pulling away. Dipper hums in content, staring up into the glowing eye of his lover. 

“That was amazing.”

“What? The kiss or the spell?” Dipper smiles.

“Both.”

____

“So you’re saying we have to gather all this stuff, create a spell summoning circle, and learn the words correctly in order for the spell to work?” Dipper asks, raising an eyebrow. So much is needed for such a seemingly harmless and small spell. 

“Since you’re a human we need everything to go smoothly and according to the book so you don’t accidentally kill yourself Pine Tree.” 

Dipper nods as Bill continues, “It will at least take 4 to 5 days at most to achieve this spell; with learning the incantations and finding the equipment and all.” 

“45 days?!”

“No, 4 TO 5 days.” Bill chuckles, “Man the look on your face!” 

Dipper pouts, crossing his arms, “Yeah yeah, when can we get started?” 

“Tomorrow if you’re not busy? Preferably in the morning because I have a meeting with a few other dream demons in the evening. Something about me taking their victims and such.” 

“I don’t like it when you call them victims, Bill…”

“Hey, it’s in the job description. You signed up for this Pine Tree.” 

Dipper feels himself becoming angry. He knows what Bill does for a living, but that doesn’t mean he likes it one bit. “Yeah but it doesn’t mean you have to tell me about-” 

Bill cuts him off, not wanting to start a fight. “Calm down, okay? I’m sorry for bringing it up. I was just letting you know why we’d have to start in the morning.” 

The teen breathes in slowly and out through his mouth, “I know. I’m sorry.” Silence follows; neither knowing what to say whenever this topic comes up. It occurs to Dipper that it’s starting to get dark, a cool breeze shifting through the trees causing him to shiver. 

“I should probably start heading back, Bill.” 

The demon looks up at Dipper as he stands; fearing he had upset his Pine Tree he quickly grabs him by the wrist before he could throw his backpack back onto his shoulders. Dipper stops, glancing down at Bill and immediately sees his pocket knife protruding out of his pocket. He needs to get that back before he leaves. 

“I’m really sorry-”

“Bill that’s not why I’m leaving.” Dipper laughs. “You worry too much; it’s starting to get dark and I don’t fancy being out in the woods alone.” 

“But you have me…?”

“You do your...job around 6, don’t you? It’s 5:38.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine if I’m a little late, Dipper. I am technically my own boss.” 

Dipper forces out a chuckle, Bill knowing it’s fake tugs his arm lightly. Dipper gives in, eyeing up his pocket knife as he falls into the dream demons embrace. 

“Besides…” Bill continues, snuggling into the crevice of Dippers neck, “I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you leave…”

“I have over two months left in Oregon Bill, we have plenty of time to spend together…”

“Yeah but if you wonder away from the shack a bit too much won’t they get suspicious?” Dipper thinks about it for a few seconds, going quiet. 

“I mean I’m sure they’re use to you wandering off, but doing it too much might rouse some sort of suspicion or curiosity.” 

The teen sighs, letting his fingers curl into Bills blonde locks. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, yeah? Mabel is having a sleepover at Candy’s tonight so she won’t notice me gone in the morning.” 

This new information causes Bill to perk up, his pointy ear almost stabbing Dipper in the chin. “So you’re all alone tonight…?”

Dipper flicks Bill in the head, grumbling. “Don’t get any ideas, Cipher.”

“Hey I didn’t say anything-”

“Yeah well you were thinking about it.”

Bill chuckles, snuggling his Pine Tree even more. “You know me so well~” 

The teen lets out a yelp at the sensation of pointed teeth grazing along his neck. “Bill!” 

“What?” He asks mischievously, biting down. Dipper whimpers, gripping the back of Bills shirt. 

“You’re a bastard..”

“I know~” 

Dipper leans in to Bill’s touch, sliding his fingers down Bill’s leans waist until he feels the hardness of a handle. 

_ Bingo. _

Gripping the handle, Dipper yanks it out of his boyfriends pocket and spins around, grabbing his bag and throwing it on his back before running off. 

“Hey!” Bill shouts, his mind not caught up to Dippers actions. 

Dipper laughs like a mad man as he runs away, “That’s what you get for scaring me!” 

The demon looks on as his boyfriend runs off, amusement in his eyes. “Ya know sometimes I swear you’re the demon!” 

He hears Dippers adorable laugh in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this fic, because I wrote this on a whim and actually kinda like it. So if you guys enjoy it let me know ;^)


End file.
